


Little Fishies

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Children Being Terrified of Movies, The little mermaid - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let Rodimus watch the Little Mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fishies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts).



> Inspired by Vienn Peridot's Mer!AU's and her descriptions of Rodimus' early time at the center. Just keep the cooking scene with the crazy chef from The Little Mermaid in mind.

“Put on the film,” Kup said. 

“He’ll love it,” the mer said. 

Ratchet was just about ready to take his seemingly-magic cigar and cram it down his throat. It had been hours and Rodimus was still hiding in his sweatshirt. His stomach and pants were soaked in his attempts to keep the mer hydrated, still hearing hiccuping sobs from the spiny bundle that was shivering in his lap.

Petting at the lump, he attempted to reassure the little mer for the hundredth time the evil chef wasn’t going to chop him to pieces and put him in a soup.

“Come on Roddy, we’ve gotta get you back in the water.” He winced as the spiny arms wrapped around his waist tightened.

“I don’t wanna be people food!” Sighing, Ratchet attempted to lift his sweatshirt at least get the Mer to sit back in the water, with limited success. After more muttered swears, pleas, and threats, he finally got the little mer out from under his shirt, if still sitting in his lap out of the water.

“Rodimus, it’s fine. I promise you no one’s going to hurt you here, and you need to get back in the fragging water.” As the mer clung tight to his clothes, he shook his head and bit at the fabric, little teeth leaving puncture marks in the fabric.

After a time, when he was finally able to convince the mer to calm down and get back in the water, one of the night security guards came on shift.

“Hey Ratchet, rough day?”

“Oh wouldn’t you believe it. What’s in the bag?”

“I picked up some vegetables to make fish soup. Want some?”

“RAAAATCHET!” Was the answering wail, and any mentions of fish soup or The Little Mermaid were banned from the WRC.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
